CDZ: Outra Dimensão
by Yuki Sagwa
Summary: A Batalha das Doze Casas de um jeito que você nunca viu antes!A verdadeira história por trás da vitória dos cavaleiros de bronze!
1. A Chegada

**Olá!**

**Venho por meio desta lhes apresentar mais um delírio criativo de um feriado de pleno tédio!**

**Saint Seiya não nos pertence, porque se nos pertencesse o Seiya ia ter morrido na Guerra Galáctica e a Saori ia, no mínimo, ser mais legal! Além de o anime ter concurso de fichas para fãs do mundo todo enviarem suas candidatas a namoradas para os meninos!**

**Ao que inveressa!**

**Fic desenvolvida por Calyeh e Prajna!**

**Japão – Tóquio – Casa dos Sagwa – Quarto de Yuki **

Sagwa é uma adolescente de 15 anos, colegial fanática por mangás. Sua vida se resume em ir pra escola, passear com os amigos e ler muitos, muitos, MUITOS mangas. Faz parte do clube de teatro e de artes da escola. Yuki tem os cabelos negros longos, lisos e com varias mechas Pink e roxas. Seus olhos são castanhos bem amendoados. (a mina é gatinha!)

Deitada em sua cama, ela relia pela enéééééésima vez seus mangás favoritos: Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco! (jura?). O rádio ligado tocava a mais nova melodia da cantora pop Yunna. A TV com o volume baixo exibia a novela do momento. As paredes coloridas enfatizavam mais ainda a sua coleção de pôsteres e seus bonecos (figuras de ação). Na parede a sua frente um grande pôster com os seus personagens favoritos, os 5 cavaleiros de bronze. Ao lado vários recortes e desenhos dos rapazes em outras posições. Naruto, Bleach, Blood +, Trinity Blood e Death Note também acompanhavam a senhorita Sagwa em sua concentrada leitura.

- Uuuiiiii!!! Tá na parte mais legal!!! Tenho que me preparar pra ler tudo de uma vez! – ela abre o mangá que vai ler daqui a pouco e coloca os outros da seqüência a sua volta na cama. - Vou no banheiro.

Ao se levantar Yuki olha para a TV e decide desligá-la. – Ai que novela chata! - Ela dá um passo em direção ao aparelho, sem notar o fio emaranhado do rádio no chão. Seu pé se enrosca e ela perde o equilíbrio. Ela ouve um estrondo, sente seu pé doer e é cegada por um clarão. As últimas coisas que ela vê são as imagens do mangá muito próximas.

**Grécia – Athenas - Santuário – Escadaria da casa de Áries**

Saori jaz deitada inconsciente com a flecha dourada cravada em seu peito. Os cavaleiros de bronze já se dirigiam as doze casas. Athena olha mais uma vez seus guardiões correndo em busca de sua salvação. Em um derradeiro esforço ela concentra seu cosmo em sua mão e puxa a flecha, arrebatando-a de seu peito. Ela sorri suavemente. – Eles não precisarão lutar!

Ela olha para o céu infinito e sorri plena...

Até que...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Algo despenca do céu em cima da deusa.

- Ufi! - *Athena esmagada*

- Nossa! O que aconteceu? – Yuki se levanta e começa a bater o pó de seu uniforme. Ela arruma o cabelo e olha em volta. – Aonde diabos que eu to?

Ela se dirige a umas escadas, estranhamente familiares, e tropeça, caindo ruidosamente sobre algo... macio. Suas mãos apalpam algo fofo e ela levanta seu rosto pra ver sobre o que caiu.

Em frente a seus olhos vão surgindo volumes de tecido branco, algumas coisas roxas e um filete brilhante dourado. Após alguns segundos, finalmente nota que está em cima de uma pessoa.

- Aaahhh!!! Desculpa, desculpa! – Ela levanta apressada. – Desculpa moça, eu não queria... mas você também, ta fazendo o que deitada ai no cha.... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, é a Saori! Que cosplay legal! Tem até a flecha cravada. Tá quase perfeito. Esse cabelo tá meio fraquinho, mas tá legal! Depois eu te indico uma loja de peruca super boa que você vai encontrar uma perfeita.

Yuki se senta ao lado da moça tagarelando. – Ei! Sua grossa! Vai ficar ai se fingindo de morta? Acorda! Eeeiii, acordaaa!! – Ela a cutuca, mexendo na flecha. – Nossa não sai! – Ela olha pra sua mão que está suja de sangue. Ela olha ao redor notando finalmente as 4 caixas das armaduras. Yuki, boquiaberta, se vira lentamente e encara as escadarias. Ela vira a cabeça novamente para a moça, as caixas e de volta para as escadas.

- O Santuário! O SANTUARIOOO! – Ela sai correndo em disparada em direção as doze casas.


	2. Casa de Aries

**... continuando...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CASA DE ÁRIES**

- To decepcionado com você Mu. Eu serei o seu oponente! - Shiryu corre subindo as escadarias em direção ao cavaleiro de Áries. Ele ataca Mu e o ariano se defende com um dedo e lançando o dragão longe com seu cosmo.

Yuki chega e se apóia numa pilastra para recuperar o fôlego. Quando algo passa voando por sobre sua cabeça atingindo com tudo o paredão de pedra.

- É o Shiryuuuu! – Ela vibra dando pulinhos. Ao ver uma movimentação indo em direção ao cavaleiro de dragão ela se esconde.

- É o Seiya! É o Hyoga! É o Shunnnnn!!! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! É a batalha das doze casas.. eu não acredito!! É igualzinho do anime!!!! - A primeira vontade dela é sair correndo em direção a eles e apertá-los. – Mas não posso atrapalhar!!! Ai, ai, ai!! Cadê o Mu? Ooohhhhhh.. o Kiki é tão bunitinho!!! – Ela não consegue fixar o olhar em um mesmo lugar por mais de 2 segundos.

Por alguns instantes ela observa o desenrolar da cena enquanto Kiki e Mu começam a mexer nas armaduras.

- Olha tem pozinho mesmo!!!!! Que demais!! Eu quero um pouco pra mimmmmm! Eu quero tudo pra mim! Ah! Meu celular, meu celular!! – Ela encontra o celular em seu bolso e começa a tirar fotos. – Preciso chegar mais perto.

Enquanto isso os cavaleiros se reúnem com Mu deixando as armaduras absorverem a energia do pó de estrelas e do cavaleiro de Áries. Yuki fascinada pelo brilho das peças se esgueira pra mais perto.

- Olha o saquinho com o pó, que demais! – Yuki escorrega entre os dedos os grãos cintilantes. Logo sua visão centra nas armaduras. Ela coloca o saquinho de lado e se aproxima mais das armaduras. - São tão bonitas!!! Essa primeira versão das armaduras é tão legal! Olha esse capacete!

Quando Yuki estava prestes a tocar nas armaduras, surge do nada a figura de uma criança bem diante dos seus olhos. – Quem é você? – Kiki encara curioso a menina.

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! – A menina, assustada, no impulso agarra o capacete de Pegasus e começa a bater no menino. – Sai pra lá!!! Fantasma!!!

- Ai meu Zeus, o que era aquilo? – Ela abaixa o capacete e olha mais atentamente para o ser nocauteado logo a sua frente. – Não era um fantasma. Meu Jisuis, era o Kiki! – Ela joga longe o capacete. – Que lindinho! Tenho que tirar uma foto dele!

Yuki ainda tirava algumas fotos quando ouve os cavaleiros se aproximando. – Aaaii droga! – Yuki rapidamente começa a remontar as armaduras. – Não, é verde é do Shiryu. Esse aqui vai junto com a corrente! Aaii.. como era no Cloth Myth mesmo?? – Ela ouve passos se aproximando, ela a bolsa com o pó de diamante que estava ao lado das armaduras, se esconde e prepara a câmera do celular.

Seiya olha as armaduras restauradas fascinado. – Isso é maravilhoso! É como se as 4 armaduras tivessem recobrado a vida.

Hyoga se volta para Shiryu e Shun, falando baixinho. – As armaduras não parecem um pouco desorganizadas?

Mu ouve e observa melhor as armaduras concordando com o Pato. (Ops... escapou) Ele repara que um pouco mais a frente Kiki se encontrava roncando levemente sobre o chão. – Esse moleque... ¬¬U

- Ai que lindinhos!!! – Yuki, com lagrimas nos olhos, filma o momento em que os cavaleiros de bronze vestem suas armaduras e saem da casa de Áries.

Mu observa os rapazes irem embora. Yuki se esconde atrás de uma pilastra e começa a tirar fotos do cavaleiro de Áries. – AAAAAAA o cabelo dele fica tão lindo nessa luz! - *foto foto foto*


	3. Casa de Touro

**CASA DE TOURO**

Yuki chega ao mesmo tempo em que Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu são arremessados contra a parede do templo de Touro.

- Mas esse povo gosta de voar, hein!! – Ela ri baixinho e tira uma foto. Ela olha em volta para ver o que esta acontecendo ali dentro e se depara com o cavaleiro de Touro. – Nooossaaa, como ele é GRANDE! Como eu vou enquadrar ele na foto???

Um escombro da luta cai perto dela. – Mas eles já tão se pegando de novo?? Melhor me proteger atrás daquelas pilastras.

Ela observa o duelo entre Seiya e Aldebaran. – Mas como o Seiya não consegue ver o ataque dele? Até eu to vendo! Até filmei! Aqui ô.. em slow motion..

Com o ataque do cavaleiro de Touro as pilastras desabam e Yuki tem que correr. – Iaaaaiii! – A voz dela ecoa.

- Isso mesmo Iai.. se eu estiver certo o movimento dele é igual a técnica de Iai! – Seiya reflete.

A batalha segue violenta e Yuki procura um ângulo melhor para suas fotos.

Touro ataca. – Grande chifre!!!

- Vai mais devagar... minha câmera não consegue pegar tudo nessa velocidade da luz...

Seiya segura o golpe com as mãos.

- E não é que ele segura mesmo??? Eu tenho que tirar foto da hora que ele quebrar o chifre do Deba!!! – Ela muda de lugar de novo, subindo em uma plataforma ali perto. – Agora sim! Dá pra tirar foto dele inteiro.

- Vai ser agora! Ai que emoção! – Ela se apóia na beirada. O chão cede sob ela e Yuki despenca, com câmera e tudo de lá de cima.

Por um momento o cavaleiro de touro desvia sua atenção para o movimento das pedras a sua direita e uma sombra que caía junto com elas. – O que é aquilo? Parece uma garota... - Quando Seiya desce a mão sobre o chifre dourado.

- E como prometi quebrarei o chifre da sua armadura! – O chifre se finca no chão.

Yuki se levanta ao som da estrondosa risada de Aldebaran. – Droga de chão poeirento!!! Será que a foto saiu? – Ela observava as fotos do seu celular quando um brilho dourado captura sua atenção. – O Chifre do Deba!!!

Os outros cavaleiros de bronze começam a lutar contra Aldebaran.

- Droga! O Seiya já deu no pé! Daqui a pouco eles vão sair também. Vou me preparar para mais fotos. O Deba é tão bonzinho...

A batalha termina com os conselhos de Aldebaran.

- Affi, mais já foram? Como esse povo corre! – Yuki segue os bronzeados.

Aldebaran observa a destruição da casa de Touro. – Que estranho... onde foi parar o meu chifre?


	4. Casa de Gêmeos

CASA DE GEMEOS

Seiya surge de dentro da casa de gêmeos, aliviando os amigos. – mas como vcs estão aqui. Não é possível. Eu estou do lado de fora da casa de Gemeos.

- Deeeeerrrrr! – Yuki, escondida, revira os olhos. – Do lado de dentro é que não é!

Os cavaleiros entram juntos no templo.

- Ah, não vo nem entrar pq sei que eles vão sair de novo.

Algum tempo depois...

- Não pode ser voltamos pra entrada de novo! – Seiya constata estupefato.

- u¬¬ ainda bem que ele não é meu preferido!

- Olhem! Agora são duas casa de Gemeos! – Shun avisa.

- Nossa! Nem vi virar duas!! Fodastico esse Saga hein!!! Ops.. quer dizer.. quem? Onde? Ahn... o desconhecido cavaleiros de Gemeos! – ela vê eles se separarem e os vê correr para as casas. – aiii.. esqueci disso. Eles se separam, pra onde eu vou? Seiya e Shiryu ou Hyoga e Shun???? Ai ai ai!! Vou com o Shi!

Ela corre entrando na casa e logo já se vê novamente do lado de fora. – O que? Mas que M*bip*! – ela começa a praguejar de raiva. Ate perceber um espaço ao lado da casa onde está. Yuki se dirige para La e...

- Uma passagem secreta!!!! Que nem nas fics!!! O povo do site ia morrer se soubesse que tem mesmo isso!!!!

Ela segue a passagem chegando rapidamente e sem problemas ao outro lado das casas. Yuki se esgueirando vê Seiya e Shiryu a alguns passos da saída da casa.

- É verdade! Eles acham q tem uma parede.– Yuki se vira e vê uma pomba ciscando ali perto. - Hum... perai! E se eu...

Seiya luta desesperado contra "Gemeos". De repente uma pomba entra com tudo, parecendo ter sido lançada para dentro. Então Shiryu percebe que, se a pomba entrou, não deve existir uma parede ali. Os dois cavaleiros passam pela saída e seguem as escadarias.

- Uuuiiii! Q legal! – Ela bate palmas e dá pulinhos. – Agora o Shunny e o Pato. – ela vai saltitando ate a "outra casa".

Ao chegar ela vê Shun surgindo do nada e se estatelando no chão.

- Ahhhh.. perdi o Pato! Tadinho... picolé de Hyoga!!! Droga! – *foto foto foto* do Shun, e Yuki segue para a próxima casa.


	5. Casa de Câncer

CASA DE CANCER

- Affeh... Que casa catinguenta. – Ela abana as mãos no ar tentando dissipar a névoa. – A verdade, estou na casa de câncer. Onde estão as cabeças do Maskinha? – Ela se abaixa e começa a tatear o chão procurando os rostos. Ela encontra um e aproveita para tirar uma foto. – Acho melhor ligar o flash. Essa casa é muito escura. – De repente, Yuki ouve os passos apressados de Seiya e Shiryu. – Nossa, a passagem secreta é boa. Cheguei antes deles dois.

Ela se esgueira no chão tentando não ser percebida quando sente uma dor aguda em sua mão. – Aaahh... – Yuki se apressa em abafar o grito de dor.

- Eu pisei em uma alguma coisa esquisita. Da uma olhada Seiya! – Shiryu comenta com o amigo.

- A_ai droga, eles vão me ver.!"_ – Ela pensa.

Enquanto Shiryu retira o pé para que Seiya observar o chão, Yuki puxa a mão e se afasta engatinhando.

- Que chão nojento. Bem que o Maskinha poderia contratar uma empregada. Essas caras são horrorosas. – Yuki acaba se distraindo com a "decoração" da casa de câncer. Ela cutuca uma e sente a textura áspera. – Ai credo! – Ela vai observando os rostos na parede. – Nossa, essa parece familiar! É igualzinho a Britney Spears. – Ela pega o celular para iluminar melhor a face na parede, eis que ela percebe algo se movendo bem na sua frente.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH BARATAAAAAA!!!! – ela grita e o inseto sai voando em sua direçao.

Yuki corre desesperada abanando as mãos tentando desviar da barata voadora que a seguia. Num canto do salão ela encontra uma vassoura. Cheia de teias de aranhas. – Nota-se porque tá tudo desse jeito. Acho q nunca mexeram nessa vassoura. – ela agarra a vassoura e se vira para sua oponente voadora. – Agora é minha vez! – Ela empunha a vassoura e esgueira para o cavaleiro de dragao. – COLERA DA VASSOURAAAA!!! – E sai correndo atrás da barata!

(u¬¬ - a barata recua)

Mascara da Morte joga Shiryu violentamente contra a pilastra e se prepara para dar seu golpe mais poderoso.

Yuki vê a localização da barata e se prepara para bater com toda força.

– ONDAS DO INF... – Mascara é interrompido por um forte golpe na cabeça. E a explosão do seu cosmo liberado nocateia Shiryu.

- Ops... foi mal! – Ela joga a vassoura quebrada para longe. – Ela olha para os dois cavaleiros inconscientes e aproveita para tirar mais algumas fotos.

Mascara retoma a consciência e vê a sua frente uma menina levantando o cavaleiro de bronze, aparentemente arrumando-o numa pose. – Mas o que? – ele da um passo e ... *crack* ... Mascara escorrega na barata esmagada e cai com tudo de costas no chão, batendo a cabeça novamente.

Yuki escuta o barulho. – Eu hein! – e corre para tirar uma foto do cavaleiro de ouro. – Aiii.. ele parece mesmo o Lion dos Thundercats!!!

A menina ouve os passos na escadaria e percebe que o cavaleiro de Andromeda se aproxima e dá no pé.

- Shiryu, você esta bem? – Shun se ajoelha diante do amigo.


	6. Casa de Leão

CASA DE LEAO

No caminho para Leao, Yuki escuta uma voz masculina murmurando a sua frente.

- Shina, por mais que me doa, eu vou defender o seu amor! Não vou deixar o Seiya morrer e você vai ficar feliz! – Cassius anda apressado.

- é o Cassius! Tadinho ele é feioso mas é bonzinho! Qro uma foto! Cassius! Cassius! – Ela chama o grandalhão. Em vão. Cassius perdido em seus pensamentos nem escuta a moça.

- Mais que cara surdo! O Seiya deve ter acabado com a audição dele! – ela abaixa pra pegar uma pedregulho. – agora ele me vê! – yuki arremessa a pedra que acerta Cassius na nuca.

O grande homem cambaleia e cai inconsciente.

- Ai jizuis!!!! Matei ele!!! – ela se desespera e vai correndo ver. Ela encosta a cabeça em seu peito para checar se ele ainda esta vivo.

- Shina! – ele murmura e se vira, se aconchegando. Cassius abraça a menian, apertando-a como um bichinho de pelúcia. – Shina!

- Socorro!!! Sai de mim jaburu... não sou a Shina não!!! *esmagada* - Yuki tenta se desvencilhar do abraço de cassius.

Aos poucos ela vai conseguindo liberar seu corpo do aperto. – Nossa! Nem acredito que sai dali! – Ela já se preparava para continuar seu caminho, quando percebe a falta de seu celular. – CADEEEEE????

Ela procura em volta, nos degraus e embaixo das pedras. De repente ela ouve o tema "Pegasus Forever" tocando abafado. Vindo de perto do corpo de Cassius. – Ahhh... é hora do meu remédio! – ela busca o aparelho, empurrando como pode o grandalhão e recupera sofridamente seu telefone. – Ai filhote, vc ta bem? Não foi esmagado não? – ela confere a integridade do objeto.

Após constatra que está tudo em ordem, Yuki tira uma foto de cassius. E continua subindo.

- Eu vou acabar com vc Seiya! – Aiolia prepara o golpe.

- Ai! Chegeui no momento crucial... preciso registar isso! – Yuki segura seu celular e se posiciona logo atrás de Seiya, bem de frente para o cavaleiro de leão.

- RELAMPAGO DE PLAs... – Uma luz forte cega o cavaleiro de ouro deixando-o atordoado. Ele pisca varias vezes e vislumbra uma silhueta feminina logo atrás de Pegasus!

- Droga.. esqueci de desligar o flash! – ela começa a mexer nas configurações. Yuki percebe que esta sendo observada e levanta o olhar em direção a aiolia. – ops... – Ela corre pra se esconder.

- Aiolia, você está bem? – Seiya se preocupa.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele leva a mao a cabeça, piscando repetidamente. Ele reconhece Seiya. – Seiya? O que você está fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu?

- Aiolia você voltou a si! – Seiya contente se aproxima do amigo.

- ah! Ate que enfim, agora sim! – ela olha para os cavaleiros e constata que eles estão conversando amigavelmente. – Ué, o Satã Imperial já perdeu o efeito? No anime o Saga é muito mais poderoso!! Que estranho! Enfim... deixa eu tirar as fotos! – Yuki inicia mais um momento Kodak.

Shiryu e Shun chegam a casa de Leao e se juntam a Seiya e Aiolia.

- Que lindinho! Todos juntos! - *foto foto foto foto*

Seiya se vira para os amigos. - Nos temos que nos apressar para chegar a sexta casa, do contrario a Saori morrerá. – Eles saem.

Aiolia olha em volta. – eu podia jurar que vi alguém atrás do Seiya aquela hora. – ele coça a cabeça.


End file.
